Best Friends Forever, Right?
by Cinostheechidna
Summary: Well, since Sunshine and Rainbows is on a minor hiatus while I write more chapters, and Green Recluse can't be updated more than once a week, I decided to write this little one-shot. I don't know why. I just wanted to do this. 'cause I can I guess. Harry/OC AU of an AU.


[A/N]: Well, since Sunshine and Rainbows is on a minor hiatus while I write more chapters, and Green Recluse can't be updated more than once a week, I decided to write this little one-shot. I don't know why. I just wanted to do this. 'cause I can I guess.

Harry/OC AU of an AU.

* * *

She looked around. The streets weren't too crowded today, just how she liked it.

Kim was her name, the girl looking around. Well, she wasn't doing that in particular. She was writing in a diary that she received for her birthday just a year ago. She took the time out of her day just to write in it. Though, she usually wrote about her dreams, and anything significant that happened the previous day.

Kim looked up from her book occasionally, observing the natural occurances happening around her.

She was sitting on the railing of the porch steps leading to her door, a common place for her to be while writing.

She was ten at the time, and going to boarding school, unlike the Kim you know today. She wasn't living in the dormitories, however, she was a day student. It paid off at least, though she was more reluctant to actually study. She was more of the straight forward people.

After she finished her diary entry, she closed the book and stretched down to lay the book on the step below her. She sighed, and looked at the sun's current position. It was sunset, and Kim had just gotten back from school. A figure ran past.

She jumped off of the rail and looked towards the figure, it was a boy, he seemed to be about her age. The thing she noticed first was that he was wearing a uniform, the uniform of the boarding school she went to. After noticing that, she gave chase.

"Hey!" she shouted after the boy, trying to get his attention. He caught a glimpse of her face before tripping. Seeing this accident Kim sped up. She knelt down beside him, and helped him up. His face was bruised from the fall, and he seemed to have scarped his knee, as his pant leg was tinted red.

He tugged his arm away from Kim and looked back to where he was running. No one was there.

The boy looked Kim up and down, and upon seeing her uniform he spoke, "You were ordered to come and get me, weren't you?" he said it with a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?" Kim furrowed her brow, trying to process the words the kid had spoke.

"I guess can trust you since you don't know..." he squinted and parted his hair away from his eyes. "I ran away from the school, and they sent some older kids after me."

"Do I look old to you?" Kim asked taking offense to his words.

"Well... No... I'm probably older than you." he allowed himself a small chuckle.

"You should really go back though, the headmaster might be worried."

"I don't want to go back, that place is like hell!"

"Cussing gets you nowhere."

"Stickler."

"Namecalling's just low."

"You're annoying."

They both stood, and the boy looked frantically around, making sure it was just the two of them there.

"What's your name?" Kim asked more cheerily, trying to get on his good side. He was cute, and he'd probably be a good friend to have, seeing as how she has none. She blames it on the fact that she's such a stickler, but she can't help it. Cusses can't escape her mouth, just puffs of air, and she just couldn't bring herself to break rules.

"If we go to the same boarding school, how do you not know my name?" the boy asked.

"I told you I'm a day student. I don't go to the same class as you. Besides, what's my name since I'm supposed to know yours?"

"Touche. Tell me yours first."

"I shouldn't be talking to strangers, you're lucky."

The boy shrugged with a lees than impressed look on his face.

"Kim. Kim Kalleman." Kim sighed in defeat. "And you are...?" she held out her hand for him to shake.

"My name's Harry." he slightly pushed her hand away.

"... Potter?" Kim stretched out the name's syllables.

"No!" he shouted. Shortly after he whispered a sorry.

"You're not going to tell me your last name? I told you mine."

"I, uh, don't feel comfortable sharing it."

"C'mon dude, it's not like I can track you down through a name." she said softly. "Besides, I don't have a computer." she added.

"Fine. It's Osborn. My last name is Osborn." he shielded his face ready to take a punch or to get an arm tug while being asked questions. He put his arm down when Kim was still quiet.

"That name doesn't ring a bell?" he inquired.

Kim shook her head in reply. "Should it?"

"No. I guess not."

"No, I think it should. Why else would you say 'That name doesn't ring a bell'?" she nudged him slightly.

Harry thought for a moment before giving her his answer.

"You've never heard of OsCorp?"

Kim's face went blank as she slowly sank to the ground. Even just the word "OsCorp" reminded her of her real parents. She knew who they were, she always knew. They worked for OsCorp, but they died in a plane crash while working on a secret project. Her adoptive parents were rather blunt with telling her about her past, though they didn't know about the special project, but Kim found out about it by using the local library computer. Point is, OsCorp reminds her that she'll never be with her real parents, and it usually puts her in fog for a week.

"H-hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Harry crouched down next to her.

"I-I-I... OsCorp... OsCorp is... My parents worked... They died... OsCorp..." she cried in-between the words, making them seem more like squeals than words.

Harry forgot about the reason he was there, and put his arm around Kim.

"You realize you're still a stranger, right?" she said with her voice still shaky.

"Strangers don't hug each other. I get it though, I won't mention it again." Harry enveloped her in a hug. Her arms were still beside her hips, sort of shaking.

Kim nodded and her thoughts drifted off to a random place. She thought of Harry, what would happen now that they were, at least, friends. One thought led to another, and then she remembered that she was supposed to be back inside by 7:00 pm. Kim looked around for some sort of time, and looked to her watch. It was fifteen minutes before seven. She let out a sigh of relief as she broke off the hug between her and Harry.

"Well, I'll be off. See ya." Harry strode away in the direction of the boarding school.

"Wait!" Kim ran after him. Harry turned around at the sound of her voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but, carry on." he replied with a chuckle.

"Are we, I mean, could we... Uh, can we be- eh... Um, are we friends?" Kim looked down, glancing upwards every second.

"Of course." Harry smirked.

"From here on out though..."

"Yeah?" Harry turned back to the boarding school.

"Can we be _best _friends? I've never had one." Kim admitted shyly.

"Sure."

"Forever?"

"I guess."

"So, best friends forever, right?"

"Best friends forever... I've never had one of those either. I had a best friend, but I had to leave him."

Kim's face lit up, and she smiled brightly. "Can I walk you to the school?"

"Why not?"

* * *

[A/N]: I don't know why I did this. I think Kim might become a main OC of mine. The end is a little rushed in my opinion, but this was just for fun, I didn't really write it like I did my other fics.


End file.
